4th of July romance
by Darkensecrets
Summary: Raven has always hated the holidays. this holiday she hated cause she is all alone and love is in the air. well someone suprises her she is in love. the love bug is out to get herrobxrae bbxargent cyxbee starxspeedy redited


****

I do not own Teen Titans but this story is mine.

If any of you take it I will sue

Thanks and enjoy the story.

RavenRobinRavenRobinRavenRobinRavenRobin

As wonderful as it is Raven never really cared for the 4th of July. Why? The fireworks. The loud noises. The fact is she like never like this holiday. Of course she loved her freedom and being with her friends but they had there lovers. For some odd reason the 4th of July has always seem to a love fest. Bee and Cyborg were together, Beast boy found Argent, Starfire and Speedy. Raven entered in the main room watching Cyborg and BB fight it was early morning.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!!"

"MEAT!!!"

"TOFU!!!!"

Seeing the morning brawl made her wish this day would end faster or the alarm go off. _Ha! I only wish that would happen. _Then Starfire made her appearance in her abnormally happy way which was pretty normal.

"Good morning friends"

Cyborg and BB kept on fighting. Raven was developing a major headache and it was because of them. Then the Titans East came over without Aqualad or Mas y Menos. Reason Aqualad has a girlfriend who live in the water and Mas y Menos had a family get-together.(like a family reunion) Raven left them to be alone. Going to the roof she realize she hasn't see Robin. She makes a sudden turn and goes over to where Robin room is. The door slightly open she peeked through and no one was there. Shutting the door she just had to find out where he was. Maybe celebrating with is unknown girlfriend or something. Deciding that she didn't need fresh air, she heads to her room. Looking around her room nothing has changed. Just as dark and creepy as herself. Going to her bed. She floats then crosses her legs. '_Azarath metrion zinoths…Azarath metrion zinoths…Azarath metrion zinoths'_ repeating in her head.

After meditating Raven went back into the main room. Seeing the couples all around. Sighing she went over to the kitchen to make some tea but her only problem was she couldn't find her tea bags. Glaring at the lovers. _Probably Beastboyplaying a trick but he seems to involved with Argent. _Which was true since they were playing make-out session. Teleporting to the roof finding peace then sensing someone. Someone is here. Looking around see no one till she looked down from the tower. Robin. He was climbing the roof

"What are you doing?" She asked as he came up over the roof.

"Waiting for you" She blushed but luckly she had her hood up.

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause I want to take you somewhere" Raven wasn't really shocked since this happened before.

* * *

Flashback

After Starfire broke up with him. Since she found speed. About a week after to be exact. Robin went up to her finally conquering his fear but knowing he didn't really wanted to be denied.

"Raven, may I take you somewhere"

"Sure" he smile. Grabbing her hand and took her to a book store but this book story seemed more like raven. Dark and creepy but peaceful. She loved the bookstore and always go.

End of flashback

* * *

Ever since then Robin takes Raven to different places. Never really think of them as dates. He took her hand and they hopped on his R-cycle.

Reaching there destination they got off. Raven realized where they were. An old fair ground. The same fair ground where Starfire was attacked. In **_sisters_.** Robin grabbed her hand and took her to the fairs wheel and Robin got on then Raven sat next to him. There was a man at the control center. Letting them go to the top then the stop.

"Robin, whats going on?"

"Well I wanted to watch the fireworks with you." Raven looked at him weird. Then she got comfortable. Robin pulled out a thermos and pour a coup of water then put a tea bag in it. He hand the cup to Raven

"That's where my tea bags are."

"Yep, I'm your thief." He pour him self tea too. Then put it back down. He pulled out two egg salad sandwiches and hand one to her. The fireworks were going off. A beautiful butterfly, a bird, flower, an American flag, a heart, stars, then the finale. There was lots of colors blue, purple green, yellow, red,white and pink. Raven was amazed then one last, which were several fireworks. She was in shock it. The firework said in bold letters:

****

RAVEN ROTH WILL YOU MARRY ME ?

Then Robin pulled out a small box.

"Robin, yes" He opened the box to show a sliver ring with a Diamond in the center of two Amethyst. He took out the ring and slide on her ring finger. She kissed him.

"Robin, I love you"

"I love you too" He kissed back. Raven was the most happiest moment of her life. _I'm engaged to Robin could this day get any better_ then it hit her. _Everyone one knows_.

"Robin you do know that everyone knows."

"Yes."

"Now well have the reporters swarming all over us, you do realize that"

"Yes as long as we stay together I will be the happiest man alive"

Getting back down, they thanked the man. Then they rode back to the tower. Everyone one saw and the congratulated the new couples. All the girls got together and saw the ring. Now Raven love the 4th of July and never having to be alone made it even better. Now she has a reason to be happy on this holiday.

**

* * *

**

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE

I don't know why I got this idea but I couldn't leave alone then the day came I almost let it slipped but I didn't as you see but now I have to get back to my story. Thanks for reading it. I would like to thank my friend on youtube her name is mewmewpower108. Review now please. Oh p.s. if you want me two I'll continue this (it would be about the wedding though) review and let me know.

* * *


End file.
